


An Unexpected Love

by shayna115



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Pitch Perfect - Freeform, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayna115/pseuds/shayna115
Summary: Beca has had a crush on Luke Bowers for as long as she could remember. When he and his long time girlfriend breaks up she gets excited thinking she'll have a chance with him. After a party and some saving Beca finds herself falling for someone she never expected. I guess in a way you could call it an unexpected love.





	1. She's Confident

Beca woke up today feeling a new found confidence. She could feel that today would be different in a good way; she knew this day would be the start of something new. Beca walked through the school doors and approached her friends at her locker with a big smile. "Hey guys!"

Stacie who has been her best friend since kindergarten quirked an eyebrow at her. "What's got you smiling like my uncle Emilio when the football game comes on?"

Beca rolled her eyes at her best friends use of an example. "Nothing, I just have a feeling today will be a good day."

This catches the attention of Jesse, another friend of Beca's. "Really? Because your feelings are always right." He said sarcastically.

Again Beca rolls her eyes and begins walking to class with her friends trailing behind. As Beca enters the classroom, she makes immediate eye contact with her long time crush, Luke Bowers. They sit down at their table and Beca smiled. "So tonight instead of movie night we're going to Luke's party."

Her friends looked at her with wide eyes; Jesse being the first to talk. "Okay there are two things I want to say about that, one we ALWAYS have movie nigh on Friday; I was looking forward to tonight's movie and two, you have to actually be  _invited_ to Luke Bowers' party to actually be able to go."

Beca looked at her friends in disbelief. "Jesse you know I hate movies anyway. Why don't you guys think I'm capable of getting us invites to his party, because I am and I did.."

Seeing the look of confusion on her friends faces she continued. "I saw him before school and we talked and he invited us, well me; I asked if you guys could come too. This is how I know my good feeling is going to be great today." Beca said with a huge smile. Stacie smiled back and they began talking about Luke and the party while Jesse sat there, jealousy fuming.

* * *

 School was finally over and Beca, Stacie, and Jesse exited the building and began walking to Beca's house. On the way they saw Like and his ex-girlfriend arguing.

"That looks really intense." Jesse said as he eyes them with worry.

Beca looked over and rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you all know Chloe was probably being a bitch and pissed Luke off, he's such a sweet heart."

Stacie looked over at Beca. "Chloe is actually really nice, I think she puts up that mean front around Luke because she has to, I overheard her talking about him when they broke up and she made me promise to never tell anyone what happened and she was really cool, we talked for awhile and everything."

Again Beca just rolled her eyes and watched as Luke raised his hand and smacked Chloe, pushing her to the ground. Beca felt herself worry about Chloe for a second before pushing those feelings down.

"Oh my god! He just smacked her!" Jesse said as he rushed over to them and pushed Luke away. "What the fuck man, why would you just hit her like that?"

Beca and Stacie ran over, Stacie rushing to Chloe and Jesse's side while Beca walked over to Luke, slightly glancing at Chloe. "I'm sure she deserved it, Luke would never harm someone unless there was a reason."

Luke smiled at Beca and put his arm around her. "Yeah you're right, she deserved it... Let me walk you home."

Jesse looked at Beca walking away with Luke in disbelief. "I can't believe she took his side, she just saw what he did."

Stacie shook her head and looked down at Chloe. "I thought this was over, you guys broke up; he has no reason to attack you."

Chloe wiped her tears and shook her head. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. You need to go after Beca and make sure she's okay, you can't trust him; he may try to pressure her to do things.."

That's all Jesse needed to hear, he was up so fast running towards Beca's house. As he ran he yelled out to Stacie to stay with Chloe and make sure she makes it home okay.

* * *

 Back at Beca's house, Luke came in to go to the bathroom. He walked out of the bathroom and smiled a Beca. "Thanks for letting me use your bathroom."

Beca blushed a little and smiled back. "Oh, it was no problem at all."

Luke winked at her, making Beca blush more and sat down on the couch, patting the space next to him. Beca sat on the couch and smiled at him, suddenly feeling uneasy. "Hey can I ask you a question?"

Luke looked up at her and shrugged. "Sure, it's a free country."

Beca cleared her throat and turned to face him. "What happened with Chloe? I mean I know she is an uber bitch sometimes, but i also think she can be sweet and awesome... What made you hit her?"

The smile on Luke's face instantly went away and became a frown. He cleared his throat clearly trying to think of an answer. He smiled; ran his hand through his blonde hair and stared so intently with his icy blue eyes. "Well like you said, she's a bitch.. She said some foul things to me, but let's not worry about Chloe.." He slid closer to Beca and put his hand on her thigh.

Beca let an uneasy breath and tried to move over a little. Luke put a firm grip on her and began to lean in. This was not how Beca wanted her first kiss with Luke to be, and she had a feeling this wouldn't be the only first she was going to be experiencing with him...


	2. What Happened?

Beca braced herself as she felt Luke gently push her back into the couch. This was it she thought,  her first kiss with Luke and her first time with a guy. This surely wasn't what she thought she was going to be doing after school, it also wasn't what she wanted but this was Luke Bowers, the hottest and coolest guy at school, he wanted her so she would let him. 

Beca felt Luke's lips feather over her own before she heard a grunt and felt his weight being lifted off of her. She looked up and saw Jesse looking the angriest she had ever seen him.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled at Luke. He gripped him up and was about to punch him before Beca intervened.

While she was happy Jesse showed up so nothing would have happened she was also disappointed because he could ruin her chances of going to the party. "Jesse! Jesse!  **STOP!** "

Jesse let him go and stared at him angrily.

Luke looked at Beca and smiled. "I'll see you at the party." He then looked at Jesse.  _"Both_ of you." He said before walking out of the house.

Beca took a deep breath. "Thank goodness, I thought you might have fucked up our chances of going to the party."

Jesse looked at her in confusion. "Are you being serious right now?" Jesse didn't allow her to respond before continuing. "Luke almost took your virginity on your mother's couch! He attacked Chloe and that wasn't the first time and you want to hang with him at a party?"

Beca turned her head and nodded. She wasn't exactly a virgin but he didn't need to know that. "Yes and you want to go too, and you are."

Jesse gave her a face that said 'wanna bet' and Beca pouted. "Please Jess, you don't even have to talk to him.. let's just go to the party and have fun, pleaseeee." 

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Chloe's house, Stacie and Chloe were talking.

"Chloe why does he hit you? What happened, you guys seemed so happy.."

Chloe wiped her tears and looked at Stacie. "Promise not to tell anyone okay? I'm not ready for everyone to know."

Stacie nodded and told her to continue.

Chloe straightened up and turned to Stacie. "It started a few months ago, not him hitting me, but me feeling something different like something wasn't right. I seemed to have everything I could want and need but I wasn't happy. I had the perfect boyfriend, the somewhat perfect family, house, even friend but I don't know.. I just felt like I was holding back. In November, I left for a while, I'm sure you noticed I wasn't in school, well I was having some much needed me time. I needed to be alone with my thoughts and myself and I came to the conclusion that Luke wasn't for me... that _no_ guy was for me." Chloe paused waiting for Stacie to catch on. 

Stacie was lost in thought until she finally realized. **"OH!"** Stacie looked at her shyly. "You're a lesbian.."

Chloe nodded and looked at her. "That doesn't change your perspective of me does it? Because Luke just couldn't accept the fact that I was breaking up with him and the fact that the next person I date is likely to be a girl so he started hitting me. He doesn't even want me to come out because he thinks people will say he turned me gay, which isn't true at all."

Stacie looked at Chloe with a small smile. "Of course not, you're still the same Chloe to me.. well not really because my friends and I thought you were a bitch but you're really not."

Chloe laughed. "Gee thanks."

* * *

Half an hour later, Chloe heard a knock on her door. She walked lightly to the door, peeking to see who it was. She took a deep breath when she saw it was only Jesse. She opened the door and let him in, shocked to see Beca trailing in behind him giving her a light smile. She led them to the couch and awkwardly sat down. "Um Stacie left like ten minutes ago if that's why you guys are here..."

Jesse nodded. "Thanks but that's not why we're here. We wanted to check on you and see if you were okay."

Chloe smiled at Jesse. "Thank you, I'm sure that's why you're here but last I heard from Beca is that I deserve what I got and that I'm a bitch."

Beca looked down shyly and then looked back at Chloe. "I'm really sorry for what I said and I really did want to make sure you were okay. What happened though?"

Chloe looked down, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"I know you told Stacie, so you can tell me... She told me to come to you and ask so here I am. Why did Luke hit you and why shouldn't I hang with him?"

Chloe looked at Beca with sincerity. "I can't talk about this." Her eyes trailed to Jesse and he looked around awkwardly.

"I can leave if this is girl talk, I think Beca should know so she can be safe.."

Chloe shook her head. "It's not girl talk, I just- I don't know."

"Hey it's okay I'll go, you two talk. I'll pick you up for the party Bec, see you guys later." Jesse walked out leaving Chloe and Beca alone.

"So you gonna tell me no-"

"You're still going to that party?" Chloe asked.

Beca nodded. "Don't change the subject ginger, what's happening with you and Luke?"

Chloe sighed. "We'll talk about that in a minute, I didn't think you'd still be going to the party."

"Why wouldn't I? Luke hasn't done anything to me that would tell me I shouldn't."

Chloe pushed her hair out of her face in frustration. "So Luke just walked you home and left?"

Beca shook her head. "Not exactly, Jesse came before anything could happen."

Chloe looked at her in disbelief. "Had Jesse not shown up you know what would have happened. I guess that doesn't matter though, I'll see you at the party."

Beca looked at Chloe with the same amount of disbelief on her face. "You just told me I shouldn't go to the party and Luke hasn't done anything to me, but he has hurt you and you're gonna go? You're crazy; I didn't think you'd want to go."

Chloe stood up and walked to the door. "I wasn't going to go but I feel like I should be there.."

Beca stood up as well. "Why now?"

Chloe opened the door. "I think you should leave now Beca, maybe I'll see you later."

Beca rolled her eyes and walked up to Chloe, inwardly dying at the close proximity of them but quickly brushing it off. "You haven't answered any of my questions, nor have you told me what happened between you and Luke. I'm not leaving until answer at least one fucking question!"

Chloe pushed Beca out of her house and shouted at her.  **"I'm gay; he hit me and broke up with me because I told him I fucking like girls okay!"** Chloe slammed the door in Beca's face before locking it and running to her room.

* * *

The whole walk home Beca was feeling so confused.  _Luke hit her because she likes girls?_ She thought to herself.  _What does he have against people who like the same sex?_

She didn't know whether or not she believed Chloe, she was a bitch after all... or so she thought. She seemed really different like what Stacie said, she doesn't seem the way she seems if that makes any sense. She has this way about her that makes her come off as a bitch but she actually seemed sweet and caring. She looked at the time and all previous thoughts went out her mind as she realized she had to get ready for the party. An hour later Jesse was at hr house with a frown on his face.

"Hey Jess, you like nice ready for the party?"

Jesse nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be, come on Stacie's waiting in the car."

When they got to the party they were shocked. They knew Luke was popular but it looked like the whole city was there.

"Damn this place is packed.. I didn't even know there were this many people in our school." Jesse said as he looked around.

Stacie nodded. "Yeah, this looks like the time I gave my Uncle Emilio tickets to the football game and we got lost in stadium and had to climb over everyone to find our way out."

Jesse and Beca both looked at Stacie and laughed. "Seriously Stace where the hell do you come up with these stories?" Beca said with a chuckle as she walked up the stairs.

Stacie ran up the stairs after them. "Hey! They are not stories! They are true events of my life!"

As they walked into the house they saw Luke turning a corner and Beca quickly called out to him.

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Come on Becs, I thought you said we didn't have to hang with him."

Beca smiled as he walked over to them. "I said you didn't, I didn't say anything about me."

Luke smiled at all of them and thanked them for coming, Jesse and Stacie went to get drinks while Beca walked around with Luke.

Jesse frowned. "I don't trust that asshole."

Stacie nodded. "Same here, maybe we shouldn't drink and we should try to discreetly watch them. No hunting for me tonight."

"That won't be necessary, you two have fun. Stacie go 'hunt' or whatever, I came here so I can make sure he doesn't try anything with her."

They both looked at Chloe with confused expressions.

"When the hell did you get you here and what are you even doing here? I didn't think you were coming." Stacie said in confusion.

Chloe shrugged. "I heard what Luke tried with Beca earlier and I didn't want him trying anything on her at the party where she could possibly be drugged."

They both looked at Chloe and nodded their heads at her. She definitely wasn't who they thought she was.

Stacie had a feeling there was a deeper reason of her wanting to protect Beca. Chloe told her she liked someone she probably could never have and Stacie couldn't help but wonder if said crush was her best friend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I actually already have this story uploaded on fanfic so updates shouldn't be long. Hope you all enjoyed, let me know what you thought!


	3. The Party

Beca was having a blast, Luke was being as charming as ever and she was so glad she came.

"Hey you wanna go somewhere quiet for a little? I wanna talk to you."

Beca smiled and nodded before following Luke up the stairs. She looked around the house with wide eyes. "Damn your house is and huge and so fucking nice!" Beca was a bit buzzed, more than she thought she should be but she wouldn't admit it. Luke laughed, grabbed her hand and led her to his room.

"Hey I just saw Luke and Bec go upstairs; I'm just gonna go make sure everything is okay." Jesse said as he began walking towards the steps, stumbling a little when Chloe grabbed his arm. 

"I told you I'll look out for her, you're drunk and can barely walk there's no way you'll be able to make it up those steps right now, besides you don't know where his room is, if something goes wrong and I need you, I'll text or call you okay?"

Jesse just nodded.

"Now go back to Stacie and have fun." Chloe made her way upstairs not knowing that Jesse was discreetly following her the best he could. She was soon stopped by one of Luke's friends.

"Hey Chloe you're looking good tonight."

Chloe rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Hello James, did you need something?"

James smiled at her. "No just saw you and thought I'd tell you how nice you looked.. Where you headed?"

Chloe sighed. "Uh nowhere in particular, just-"

"You were looking for Luke... I don't understand, i know he has hurt you, physically and emotionally, why do you keep going back?"

Chloe was taken aback by his accusations. "Yes I was looking for Luke, no not because I want. You have no fucking idea what kind of guy your friend is and I know he has someone who means a lot to me in that room with him and I don't want him hurting her!" With that, Chloe pushed James out of the way and made her way down the long hallway. __

* * *

Meanwhile in Luke's room, Beca and Luke were talking.. Well more like Luke was talking and Beca was looking around at his room in amazement.

"So do you want to?" Luke asked, taking Beca out of her trance by grabbed her hand and pulling her toward him.

"Huh? Do what now?" Beca asked in confusion.

Luke chuckled and leaned forward, pushing Beca onto his bed. "Finish what we started." Luke said as he started rubbing his hands over her body and kissing her neck.

While the action felt good to Beca, she didn't want to do it. She started pushing Luke off and telling him to stop when Luke got on top of her and put all his weight on her. All of this felt like deja vu, except this time it was happening, there was no Jesse to buss in the room and save her. His lips were on her neck making its way down. His hands started unzipping her jeans and she felt like she was about to throw up. All she could do was scream out the only two words that came to mind... Stop and help, then all she saw was darkness.

* * *

When Beca opened her eyes she was in her own bedroom with a pounding headache.  _Was that all a dream?_ She thought to herself.  _Of course it was, Chloe freaked me out ad now I'm having nightmares. There's no way Luke would hurt me._ Beca was content with her answer and grabbed her phone to check the time. "12 am, what the hell? Shit I must've overslept." She turned around on her bed and was met with fiery red hair and someone else's body. "Chloe?"

Chloe shuffled in her sleep and opened her eyes. Her eyes widened when she realized where she was. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep and I just wanted to make sure you went to sleep okay." Chloe got off the bed and started making her way to the door.

"Wait, don't go! Come back!"

They way Beca said that made Chloes heart flutter and Beca blushed with how needy she felt, she wasn't suppose to act like that, she is a bad ass, but she wanted Chloe to stay, she suddenly felt safe with her.

"You want me to stay?" Chloe asked as she walked back to Beca's bed slowly.

Beca nodded.

"Um okay, but why?"

Beca thought about it for a second before responding. "I want to talk. I want you to tell me more, about everything... you; what happened at the party.."

Chloe began to get a little nervous. "What exactly do you want to know?"

Beca again thought about what she wanted to say. "Let's start with what happened at the party for now."

Chloe cleared her throat and nodded. "Okay, well like I said I was going to the party and well don't be creeped out or anything but I was watching you. Not like some creepy person or something, I'm far from that I just know Luke really well and I wanted to, I don't know... protect you maybe. I just wanted make sure he didn't do anything to you. I saw him taking you upstairs and you were obviously drunk so I followed you guys."

Beca nodded her head in understanding, knowing what was coming next. She had to know if she had sex with Luke; it was something she had to know. "Chloe can we get to the important part please?"

Chloe looked over at Beca and slowly nodded her head. "When I finally got to the hallway where his room was located, I heard crying and yelling so I started running to his room. When I got there you passed out and your jeans were half off and he was trying to pull it off of you. I yelled at Luke and texted Jesse for help, he must've been following me because he came before Luke could attack me. Jesse punched him once and he was knocked out. He carried you out and we went to your house, I sent Jesse and Stacie home and told them I'd stay with you for a while, you woke and started crying in my arms for awhile and then I guess we both fell asleep."

Beca nodded her head and started processing everything that was said. She took a deep breath and smiled at Chloe. "Thank you so much for being there for me Chloe. I should have listened to you from the start, I am so fucking grateful that you were there and were watching me.. I feel terrible because I always thought you were this horrible person and you're like completely the opposite! You're so kind and caring, I literally said bad things about you to your face a couple hours ago and yet you still came to my rescue. Now the only question is why?"

Chloe sat down on the bed next to Beca nervously.  _'Am I ready to tell her the truth?'_ She thought. "I uh, I don't know... How about you get some sleep, we can finish talking tomorrow."

Beca wanted to protest but she had to admit she was feeling really tired and she was still buzzed. "Okay fine, first thing in the morning though."

Chloe nodded in agreement and began walking to the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

Chloe turned around, face full of confusion. "Uh home?" She said confused.

Beca chuckled lightly. "It's 12:30 now and you and I are kinda best friends now so you should probably stay."

Chloe smiled at Beca. "Oh, so we're best friends now? What're we having a sleepover?"

Beca smiled and nodded while walking over to the red head. She grabbed her hand and led her to the bed making Chloe swallow nervously. "That's exactly what we are and hell yes! Our first ever sleepover. Wow never thought I'd see the day I'm friends with and having a sleepover with THE Chloe Beale."

Chloe laughed and laid down next to Beca. "I thought you hated me."

Beca laughed. "I did in a way, but it was only because I judged you without knowing you, but that doesn't mean I can't think you are like super awesome as well and like one of the most beautiful fucking girls I have ever seen."

Chloe blushed and playfully punched Beca's shoulder. "I'm hot, I can say that but I don't think I'm one of the most beautiful girls."

Beca laughed. "Oh come on Chloe, you're gorgeous." Beca slurred, she yawned a few times and continued. "Damn I'm tired, but if you were into it, I would so date you, I would date you in a heartbeat."

Chloe gasped and a big smile appeared on her face. "Really, because I feel the same way, that's actually what I wanted to say, I think- no I know that I have a crush on you and I want to date you.. Do you uh maybe want to give it a shot?"

Chloe was met with silence and light breathing. "Beca?" She questioned nervously awaiting an answer. She turned to face Beca and was met with a sleeping brunette. Her face was so angelic and she looked so at ease. Chloe sighed and kissed Beca's forehead. "Maybe another time, goodnight beautiful."

 

 


	4. About Last Night

Beca woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. She opened her eyes and closed them again as flashes of the previous night ran through her brain. She tried to get up and that's when she realized she was cuddled up under someone. Again memories of the night before came back to her all at once. Beca moved a little trying not to wake Chloe but failed.

"Mm need more sleep mom."

Beca smirked and nudged Chloe on her side before whispering in her ear. "I'm not your mother."

Hearing that, Chloe's eyes busted open and she popped up. Chloe slowly began to remember what happened and looked back at Beca who was smiling shyly at her. "Hey.."

Beca smiled back and sat next to Chloe. "Hey."

Chloe cleared her throat and looked down at the floor. She saw her shirt and quickly picked it up. "Sorry sometimes I strip in my sleep."

Beca smirked and nodded her head, making Chloe blush.

"Beca do you want breakf- oh, um I didn't know you had company."

Chloe quickly pulled her shirt on and attempted to hide her blush.

"MOM!" Beca quickly got up and took her mom out to the hallway.

Chloe heard quiet whispers and curiosity got the best of her, she quickly went to the door for a better listen.

"Beca I had no idea you were dating anyone, a girl at that.. I thought you said you would give guys a try."

Beca sighed. "Mom she's just a friend, that's Chloe-"

"Oh the girl you said you hate? Why was she  _shirtless_ in your bed?"

"She spent the night-"

"Beca you better not have had hate sex, I will not tol-"

"MOM! Please stop talking.. I did not have hate sex or whatever you think, I was at a party with a guy I liked and thought would be a good potential boyfriend and he saved me when he tried to hurt me. She has been really good to me and we actually just became friends last night and who I date shouldn't matter, as of now I am being who I want to be regardless of what you or anybody else wants. I am bi-sexual and I will not be  _straight_ just because you want me to!"

Chloe gasped as she heard what Beca said. Outside the door she heard a gasp and foot stomps walking away, she quickly ran from the door and sat on the bed.  _Beca likes girls?_ She smiled to herself.  _Maybe there is hope for me after all, that wasn't just drunken slurs she said last night.'_

Beca walked back into her room with a slight frown which instantly disappeared once she saw the smile on Chloe's face. "Hey sorry about that, what's got you cheesing so hard?"

Hearing Beca talk knocked Chloe out of her trance. "Oh nothing, just thinking about something." Chloe got up and started heading towards the door.

"Hey wait I wanted to talk to you about last night, I'm not sure if I can tell what really happened and I don't want to be wrong about certain things."

Chloe smiled and opened the door. "I wanna go home and freshen up, if you think it happened then it probably did. I'll be back in a few hours, see you later."

And with that Chloe was gone. Beca sighed and fell onto her bed.

* * *

Chloe got home and quickly made her way to her room to get clothes and get ready for a shower.

"Chloe! Honey is that you?"

Chloe quickly threw her robe on and met her mom, Laura, in the hallway. "Yeah mom is everything okay?"

Laura looked at her, tears almost spilling from her eyes. "You never came home, I was so worried about you, I was calling and texting I texting I was scared something might have happened to you."

Chloe looked at her mother sympathetically. "Oh mom, I'm so sorry I was right about Luke, he tried to take advantage of Beca and I took her home and she asked me to stay. I just- I fell asleep, I'm sorry my phone was off and I didn't check it, but you don't have to worry I'm okay."

Laura nodded and wiped her tears. "Okay but please baby next time remember to get in contact with me."

Chloe nodded her head. "Okay mom."

"So uh what happened with Beca? I know how you feel about her.."

Chloe smiled slightly and shrugged her shoulders. "I told you how I thought she hated me and I was right, but she hated me for the wrong reason and she apologized and she got to know the real me; we are kind of friends now. I also overheard her talking to her mother about being bi-sexual and wanting to be with whoever she wants."

Chloe's mother took a minute to process what her daughter said and nodded her head. "Well I'm she knows who you really are. Do you think that maybe she might like you back?"

Chloe shrugged with a shy smile. "I don't know, maybe.. I actually plan on heading back to her house after I shower so..." She nodded her head in the direction of the shower and her mom smiled and walked away.

Chloe quickly showered, dressed, and made her way to the living room. "Hey honey you heading back out now?" 

Chloe nodded her head hugged her mother. "Yeah, I'm just gonna pick up some breakfast from Marty's Breakfast Shack and have breakfast with Beca."

Chloe's mom smiled. "So how did she react when you told her you liked her?"

Chloe blushed lightly and shook her head. "I uh didn't actually tell her, well technically I did but she had fell asleep when I said it I just wanna kind if test the waters first you know, we just became friends so having breakfast with her will be like our first date without her knowing."

Chloe's mom slightly frowned. "Okay Chlo. I hope you know what you are doing, now go on get your breakfast."

Chloe left and made her way to Marty's Breakfast Shack.

* * *

Back at Beca's house, she was having conflicted thoughts. _Did Chloe tell me she like me last night? Nah it's jut in my head, you're confused.. you know she likes girls so somewhere in your mind you want her to like you. Wait.. What? Why would I want her to like me? I mean she is hot, I've always had a small thing for her but she couldn't like me...  Could she? I like Luke... right? No.. Luke is an asshole._

As Beca had the mini battle in her head, Chloe walked into her room. "Beca?" She snapped her fingers in Beca's face.

Beca looked up and blinked a few times. "Chloe.. Oh uh... Hey.. When did you get here?"

Chloe smiled. "Just got here, your mom let me in. She was giving me the stank eye." Chloe said with a laugh.

Beca chuckled. "That is partially my fault."

Chloe shrugged. "It's fine, I haven't eaten yet and I wasn't sure if you had so I got you breakfast."

Beca hugged Chloe. "You're a lifesaver! I'm starving!" 

Chloe smiled. "Well I've got two omelettes, pancakes, and bacon."

"Oh my god I fucking love you!"

Chloe blushed and smiled again as she pulled out their food.

"Sooo about last night.." Beca said awkwardly as she grabbed her tray.

Chloe looked at Beca and smiled. "What about it?"

Beca started to pick with a string on her pants. "I uh- I fell asleep but I wasn't all the way sleep.."

Chloe nodded her head not catching on. "Okay, what does that mean?"

Beca took a bite of her omelette and looked at Chloe. "I heard you say something and I just wanted to know if what I heard was right."

Chloe finally understood what Beca was talking about. She blushed and took a sip of her coffee.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Chloe sighed and looked up at Beca. "Yes okay it's true! I like you and I told Luke that and I don't want to sound like a bitch but that is the reason he suddenly found interest in you and was in such a rush to be with you."

Beca stopped eating when she heard that and frowned. "He was trying to piss you off?"

Chloe slowly nodded her head. "I'm sorry, I told him I liked you and he told me he could get you first and I told him there was no need because I would never express my feelings for you because there in no way in hell you would ever like me back. That's what we were arguing about yesterday, that's why when he walked you home I told Jesse to hurry and get to you, I knew what he was going to do."

Beca sat quietly for a minute letting all the information sink in. She took her now empty tray of food and moved it oof her lap and scooted closer to Chloe. She grabbed her hand and started to lean in.

Chloe's heart started beating fast; it felt like it was going to burst out of her chest as she also leaned in. She could feel Beca's breath in her lips...

"Hey Bec!"

They quickly separated and looked over at Stacie and Jesse who were looking at them strangely.

"Are we interrupting something here?" Jesse asked cautiously.

Chloe stood up and picked up their empty trays. "No I was just uh.. leaving..."

Beca wanted to tell her to wait but she was already out of her room. Stacie pushed Jesse out of Beca's room and quickly sat where Chloe once was and looked at her expectantly. "Start talking."

* * *

 

Chloe got home and went straight to her room. She started pacing and taking deep breaths. _Oh My God! What the fuck was that? Was she about to kiss me? Why the hell did I leave? Gosh that was so embarrassing!_ Chloe thought to herself.

While Chloe paced, her mom knocked on the door and opened it. "Hey Bubby."

Chloe gave her mom a look.

"Sorry Bubs but you'll always be my Bubby no matter what, you're my baby girl."

Chloe nodded and sighed. "I know."

"What happened sweetheart?"

Chloe sighed again and looked at her mother. "Remember when I told you that I told Beca I liked her but she was already asleep?"

Her mother nodded and she continued. "Well while we were eating breakfast she told me she wasn't sleep, all the way that is. She heard me tell her I liked her and... OHMYGOD! I FUCKING KISSED HER FOREHEAD! MOM OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!"

"Chloe calm down, first thing watch your language, I'll let you get away with it once in awhile but please filter it and to the Beca thing, what did she say or do that has you freaking out honey? Did she hurt you?"

Chloe shook her head. "Of course not, I'm just freaking out because I- it seems like she was about to kiss me. Sh-she scooted closer to me, held my hand, and started leaning... She was so close to me lips mom then her friends walked in and we separated before anything happened and I freaked out and left."

Chloe's mom nodded her head and reached for her daughter's phone. "Mom what are you doing?" 

Her mother held up her finger telling her to wait a minute. "Aaaand done."

"What did you do mom?"

Her mother smirked and showed her the phone.

Chloe's eyes widened. "You sent a text.. TO BECA!?" She looked over the text. 

_Hey Beca, sorry for running out like that. You should come to my house tonight, my mom's cooking and we should definitely talk some more, hope to see you later!_

"Seriously mom! I thought you had that conference tonight.."

Laura smiled. I do, i'll cook something before I go and you can tell her the truth, I have an important conference out of town."

Chloe frowned. "Wait I thought the conference was here."

Her mom sighed. "It got moved last minute, it's in New York. The conference is in the morning and Rob is taking me to New York tonight."

Chloe nodded her head. "Well be safe mom." She then got a notification, she looked at her phone and smiled.

Laura peaked at Chloe's phone and grinned at her. It was a text from Beca; it was short and sweet just like her. 

_Definitely will be there. See you later :)_

Laura got up and walked to the door. "Told you, I'll get started on dinner."

She then walked out the door. Chloe smiled and started straightening her room. She was excited and nervous at the same time.


End file.
